Judul
by kinoshita yuu
Summary: Kami bertiga… Aku, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya… bertiga… cerita ini tertulis… bertiga… tapi kenapa semua terasa tak nyata? kakak... apa kau memahaminya?


**"** **Judul"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Story by Kinoshita Yuu_

Summary

"Kami bertiga… Aku, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya… bertiga… cerita ini tertulis… bertiga… tapi kenapa semua terasa tak nyata? "

 **Warning!** **EYD Kocar-kacir!, Kata-kata loncat kemana-mana! Typo yang enggak disangka-sangka!** **Alur Cepet! Penulis sudah kasih warning... jadi jangan salahkan penulis...! Langsung Aja Back! Ingat ini ff AKAKURO! Please don't flame the pair...!**

 **"** **JUDUL"**

 **BAB I**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sub bab I A: Kisah tentang tiga orang anak_.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebut namaku 'Akashi Seira', sebuah kebanggaan menjadi salah satu anggota dari keluarga Akashi. Bukan kesombongan untuk jadi keluarga bangsawan, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa istimewa untuk hadir di dalam keluarga ini. Sesuatu yang kumaksud adalah seseorang yang selalu memanggilku 'Seira'. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata dwi warna. Kakak kembarku yang berharga, Akashi Seijuurou.

Sahabat pertama yang kami dapatkan, adalah seorang anak laki-laki dari tetangga sebelah. Pertemuan kami diawali dengan jatuhnya gelas dengan isi cairan vanilla. Sedikit terkesan kasar. Gelas malang itu tiba-tiba diremas dari si kepala merah dan terlempar begitu saja menuju kepala baby blue. Namun setelahnya kami malah sering bertemu dan menjadi sahabat. Sahabat pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah kami dapat. Bertiga, itulah kami. Satu kesatuan yang menjadi serangkai. Bertiga... kemanapun kami pergi, seolah tak ada ruang bagi yang lain. Bertiga... entah pergi ke sekolah, main bersama,tidur dalam kamar, menonton TV, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bercanda. Bertiga... kakak dan dia... Dialah Kuroko Tetsuya. Bertiga...semasa kecil, hingga sekarang kami telah SMA.

 _Dan diam-diam aku memendam persaanku pada teman masa kecilku._

Kakakku mulai jago bermain lawak. Meski kadang candaan yang mengusik itu mampu mengukir senyum dalam wajah Tetsuya. Namun, terkadang ada suatu hal yang menggelitik dadaku. Sakit? Tidak. Berdebar? Mungkin. Hal yang wajar bagi orang yang tengah kasmaran. Lelucon absurd yang memalukan. Keluar dengan sangat menjengkelkan dari mulut kakak. "jika semisal Seira pacaran dengan Tetsuya, apakah kalian akan meninggalkanku? Oh ayolah kalian serasi. Sayang Seira tak bisa lebih tinggi 5 centi". Terdengar sangat menyindir. Terimakasih kakak, aku tak sakit hati sama sekali.

"Jangan Seijuurou kun, aku lebih suka tipe loli". Entah gurauan atau apa, semoga kata itu memuji.

"Sudahlah kalian, itu tidak lucu. Dan kakak berhenti bicara tentang aku dan Tetsuya pacaran". "He...? Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukai Tetsuya?" lagi. Kakakku memasang wajah yang menyebalkan.

"ta..tapi itukan..." menyebalkan... aku tak dapat melanjutkannya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau kita pacaran?"

terpaku...

"kau tidak mau? Seira?"

Terpaku... bingung menjawab apa. Waktu terasa sangat cepat dan mendadak. Apa kakak sengaja? Apa mereka merencanakannya? Dalam hitungan satu,dua,dan tiga...

kamipun jadi pasangan kekasih.

Aku menunduk, Tetsuya berpaling, kakak tersenyum...

Yah... senyum kakak terlihat menakutkan.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sub bab I B: Kisah tentang orang-orang_.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku dan Tetsuya mulai pacaran. Merubah status dari sahabat menjadi seorang kekasih, nyatanya tak banyak merubah hubungan kami. Dalam Perjalanan pulang, masih ada tiga pasang kaki. Di meja makan siang masih ada tiga kursi. Bahkan saat kencan masih ada tiga kepala yang hadir. Aku, Tetsuya dan kakak masih tak berubah. Kemana- mana masih bertiga. Bahkan dunia luar seakan tak mau ikut berinteraksi dengan kami. Saat disapa mereka tak menjawab. Bukan aku, melainkan Tetsuya. Kalau aku malah sudah tak dilihat lagi.

Namun, kakak berbeda. Ia bukannya tak dihiraukan. Ia lebih terlihat 'menghindar'. Menghindari berbagai hal yang kerap orang-orang itu lakukan. Mengotori loker sepatu, mencoret-coret meja, membuang tas ke kolam ikan serta menyiram air dan melempar kotoran. Orang menyebutnya 'pembulian'.

Anak orang terpandang memang kerap menjadi sasaran pembulian.

Aku tak mengerti, ada aku dan Tetsuya tapi kenapa hanya kakak yang di bully?. Mereka bilang kakakku tidak normal. 'Abnormal' begitulah cara mereka memanggil kakakku. Kenapa? Apa karena kakakku yang selalu lengket pada adiknya?. Dulu ketika kami SMP, kami selalu dikira abnormal. Namun bukankah sekarang sudah berbeda?.

 _Aku sudah punya pacar._

Seharusnya tak ada alasan untuk mereka memanggil kakak dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu. 'Akashi Seijuurou'adalah nama sempurna yang kakak miliki. Dia bukan abnormal maupun seorang Siscon. Adiknya telah bersama Tetsuya. Dan kami berpacaran.

Meski begitu, aku dan Tetsuya berjanji tak akan meninggalkan kakak sendirian lagi.

Lagi...!

Kami janji.

Namun, entah apakah kami tepati?

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sub bab I C : Kisah tentang dua orang anak_.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini, Tetsuya memintaku untuk kencan bersama. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Hanya kami berdua. Katanya kakak yang meminta Tetsuya agar kami bisa menikmati waktu berdua. Aku senang tapi ada yang aneh, ada apa ini?. Kenapa tiba-tiba kakak menyuruh kami pergi berdua saja?

 _Capek dipanggil sister complex barang kali._

Dan sekarang dia menyuruh adiknya pergi kencan agar terbebas dari prasangka orang-orang.

"aku tidak peduli, dia menyuruh kita berjalan berdua. Aku fikir itu yang terbaik" Tetsuya bersikap acuh. Dengan wajah sedatar itu, ia menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

"hm... mungkin benar" mungkin juga salah. Yang kami inginkan adalah waktu untuk berdua. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kami tak pernah bersama. Meskipun kaki kami melangkah beriringan, yang aku ingat, tak ada kenangan diantara kami berdua.

 _tiga orang..._

Apakah aku dan Tetsuya benar-benar pernah melangkahkan kaki berdua?

 _Seseorang..._

Apakah hubunganku dan Tetsuya benar-benar nyata?

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sub bab I D : Kisah tentang keluarga_.~~~~~~~~~~~~

ekspresi kakakku berubah. Ia menjadi aneh... tersenyum namun terlihat kecewa. Apa kakak kecewa padaku? Bodohnya aku, jelas saja kakak sedih. Dari dulu kami selalu bertiga - terlebih kakak yang tak memiliki teman, tapi sekarang kami malah membuang kakak. Pasti dia merasa dihianati.

Bohong besar jika ia bilang tidak apa-apa. Katanya Ini yang terbaik buat kami, dasar pendusta. Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja. Lihat kelakuannya, diam-diam menangis dan mengamuk seperti orang gila. Aku hanya dapat mengintip. Teriakkannya keras, membuat pening kepala. Ayah Ibu hanya diam di ruang tamu, memegangi jidat. Terlihat frustasi. Saat kutanya jawabannya sama. Diam. Mereka hanya diam tak menanggapi. Hanya ungkapan yang menyatakan jika kakak tidak normal. Aku sudah berkali-kali meminta ayah untuk tak mengatai kakak. Tapi sayangnya permintaanku itu tak didengar. Jahat. Mereka jahat sekali. Padahal kakak sudah pasti sedih mendengar tuduhan seperti itu, tapi mungkin yang paling jahat adalah aku. Semua ini karena aku.

Keluarga Akashi berubah. Tak jelas kapan awalnya.

Namun, keadaan dimana, orang tua yang terlihat putus asa dan menganggap anak laki-lakinya tak normal, serta anak perempuan yang keberadaannya seolah tak dianggap. Menandakan jika keluarga tersebut

Menuju kehancuran.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sub bab I E : Kisah tentang kami berdua_.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malam itu, kakak datang ke kamarku. Sudah lama sejak terahir kali seseorang memasuki kamarku. Ia tersenyum.

Pahit.

Matanya bengkak, sepertinya habis menangis.

Sebegitu sepikah kakak saat kami tinggalkan?

Aku duduk di lantai bersandar pada samping ranjang, kakak ikut duduk di sebelahku. Hening. Tak satupun dari kami memulai obrolan.

Kakak hanya memandangiku, lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aku menjadi bingung. janggal... semuanya terasa janggal... dimulai dari usapan lembut tangan kakak, dan kamipun masuk kedalam pembicaraan yang aneh. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Kakak yang melihatku memelukku. Hangat... dari dulu aku suka pelukan kakak. Menenangkan dan terasa hangat. Tiba-tiba kakak ikut menangis dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kaget dan bingung.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, jangan memikirkan tentang kakak, aku tak apa. Salahku karena tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Jika saja aku normal, aku pasti tak akan menyakitimu. maaf telah menjadi kakakmu. "

Setelah itu kakak pergi dari kamarku. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari kata _"Jika saja aku normal"_ yang ia katakan. Dan kata " _maaf telah menjadi kakakmu_ " sangat membuatku terpukul. Apa sih yang kakak pikirkan. Jelas-jelas aku sangat bersyukur dia jadi kakakku. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu?. Aku tak mengerti kakak sama sekali.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sub bab I F: Kisah tentang Aku, Kakak dan dia_.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malam festival, seharusnya sepasang kekasih pergi bersama. Tapi sepertinya Tetsuya tak memiliki mood untuk pergi.

 _Tetsuya merasa tersakiti._

Dia mungkin menyadari masalah yang terjadi antara kita bertiga. Salahku yang memilih menyembunyikan masalah darinya. Kami hanya duduk termenung di teras rumah.

Sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang ia baca, Tetsuya tetap diam.

 _"_ _Puk"_ sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu. kakak datang, mungkin dia menyuruh kami pergi tapi.. oh ternyata bukan. Dia mengajak kami bertiga pergi bersama. "aku kangen jalan bareng" katanya.

Ahirnya kami pergi bertiga... tiga pasang kaki kembali melangkah bersama, bedanya kali ini tak beriringan. Tetsuya dan kakak hanya diam. Suasana menjadi kaku. Tak enak, tak nyaman. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"lihat menara itu".

Aku menunjuk sebuah menara. Kini mata kakak dan Tetsuya beralih ke arah sana. Kakak bertanya padaku, apa aku ingin pergi ke sana. Aku mengangguk dengan antusias, dan senangnya kakak tersenyum.

"Pergilah dengan Tetsuya, katanya pasangan yang berciuman di atas sana pada saat malam festival maka hubungannya akan menjadi awet ".

"Kakak percaya mitos seperti itu?"

"Dasar seperti anak kecil saja"

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya berbicara, kakak memasang seringainya, lelucon menyebalkan kembali ia lontarkan. Mereka saling mengatai namun tanpa sadar mereka tertawa seperti sebelumnya. Hanya kakak yang dapat membuat Tetsuya tertawa seperti itu. Memang benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Kami sampai di pintu masuk menara. Kakak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku merasa tak enak meninggalkan kakak, tapi aku juga ingin bersama Tetsuya. Apa Tetsuya benar-benar akan melakukan ciuman itu... aku merasa berdebar. Tapi kagetnya, tiba- tiba Tetsuya menggeret kakak masuk. Dan sekarang ada kami bertiga.

"Kenapa kau juga menggeretku Tetsuya?"

"Temani aku, aku tak bisa berciuman kalau sendirian".

"Kau itu jantan sedikit Tetsuya... kasian Seira, lagian katanya kau tidak percaya mitos kekanakan seperti itu".

"Aku bilang itu kekanakan, tapi aku tidak bilang tak mempercayainya".

Alur pembicaraan terasa aneh, aku tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran dua orang laki-laki itu. Kalau kakak disini, apakah Tetsuya masih bisa menciumku?. Mungkin Tetsuya bisa, tapi aku...

"kau kejam sekali Tetsuya... meski kau sudah mengerti perasaanku, tapi kau masih tega melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau memang setan luar dalam.".

perasaan kakak?

"Bukankah yang sudah berbuat kejam padamu adalah dirimu sendiri?kau telah menyadari perasaanmu dari awal... tapi tetap menjodohkanku dan Seira"

Apa yang mereka katakan?

"Hentikan Tetsuya, kau bicara sekali lagi akan ku ikat mulutmu"

Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku?

"Kau takut Seijuurou kun? Kau takut adikmu tahu jika kau cemburu aku menyentuhnya?"

"Diam! Tetsuya"

Tangan kakak mengepal, alisnya berkerut. Tetsuya menghadapku, aku hanya bisa diam.

"Seira tutup matamu, aku tak bisa mencium kalau kau membuka matamu"

Apa yang Tetsuya katakan?... tidak... aku tidak mau... kasian kakak...

"kalau begitu tidak usah menutup mata... akan aku tutup dengan tanganku sendiri"

Apa ini..? gelap... Tetsuya menutup mataku dengan tangan besarnya... Tetsuya akan menciumku... tapi kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman... aku memikirkan kakak... ini aneh, perasaan ini aneh... semua ini aneh...

Aku berdebar, apa aku senang? Jahat sekali jika aku sempat merasa bahagia karenanya. Dari awal kami pacaran, Tetsuya tak sekalipun pernah menyentuku. Tapi terlalu licik untukku merasa senang.

Aku menunggu... menunggu Tetsuya. Tapi sama sekali tak kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirku. Hanya kegelapan...

Ah... suara kembang api... rupanya kembang api telah diluncurkan. Aku melihat cahaya... tangan yang menyembunyikan semuanya terlepas. Sekarang kebenaran telah terungkap. Apa itu?

Cahaya kembang api yang terang menusuk pandanganku.. Aku tak bisa melihat. Suara ledakkannya mengusik telinga. Silau... pandanganku tak jelas. Meski begitu, aku tahu...

Mereka berdua, tengah berciuman.

 _He...? apa?_

"Tetsuya! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"mencium Seijuurou kun"

"Jangan bodoh Tetsuya! Kau menyakiti perasaan Seira! Dia menyukaimu!"

"Seijuurou yang bodoh kau tak mengerti tapi dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu kau telah menyakiti banyak orang!"

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga"

"Seijuurou, kau telah menyakitiku, Seira dan dirimu sendiri! Apa kau kira Seira akan bahagia melihat mu seperti itu!"

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"jika dari awal kau memang berencana membuat Seira bahagia kau seharusnya tak usah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku!"

Kalian...

"Aku tahu! Tetsuya! Aku tahu! Sebagai kakak aku gagal"

Kakak...? sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Aku menyukai laki-laki yang disukai adikku. aku tau itu tidak wajar karena aku juga seorang laki-laki. Aku iri pada adikku, tapi aku ingin membahagiakannya. Waktu itu hanya itu yang ada dalam fikiranku, setidaknya aku menyatakan perasaanku dan menyerahkan adikku padamu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Sungguh menjijikkannya diriku. Aku yang terburuk!"

"kau memang bodoh... Seijuurou kun. jika kau mengatai dirimu menjijikkan maka akupun sama, aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku mau pacaran dengan Seira, aku sama-sama jahatnya sepertimu. Aku telah menyakiti Seira"

Apa yang telah kalian katakan... kebohongan apa yang telah kalian lakonkan?

"Tetsuya, aku sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, jadi hinalah aku yang telah menghianati adikku sendiri"

Cukup...aku tak mau mendengar ini semua... ini menyakitkan.

"Seira... maafkan kami"

Tidak... ini tidak termaafkan...

"Seira...aku mohon berbicaralah"

Tidak... jangan mendekat... kalian menjijikkan!

"Seira...katakan kau mau memaafkan kami"

Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian...!

"Seira jangan"

Jangan menyentuhku pergi sana!

"Seira!"

 _"_ _brukkkkk"_

Lho... kenapa? Apa ini...?

Cairan hangat mengelilingi tubuhku? Hangat? Benarkah? Aku tak tahu, aku sudah mati rasa.

Bau amis menyeruak? Amis? Entahlah penciumanku sudah lama tak berfungsi.

Dimana kakak dan Tetsuya? Apa mereka sudah pulang? Ah, tapi memang dari awal aku ini pengganggu. Apa memang sebaiknya aku ditinggal saja ya?

"Seira..."

Itu suara kakak... kakak...aku disini

"Seira..."

Apa kakak tidak dapat mendengarku?

"Seira..."

Ah biarlah... lebih baik aku pergi, biar ini menjadi kisah mereka bedua... selamat tinggal...

"Seira...!"

 **BAB II**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sub bab II F: Kisah tentang seseorang_.~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seijuurou tenanglah..." seorang wanita paruh baya ditemani suaminya tengah menangis menenangkan puteranya.

"tidak Seira... Seira dimana? Aku sudah menyakitinya!"

"Seira sudah meninggal Seijuurou.. dia sudah pergi..."

"Seira tidak mungkin pergi aku belum minta maaf padanya"...

"Seijuurou... kenapa kamu seperti ini? "

"Seira!dimana kamu Seira!"

"Ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi... Ayah uruslah anakmu"

Wanita itu pergi dari ruangan digantikan dengan seorang pria berpakaian serba putih yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Pria itu menyuntikkan suatu cairan pada laki-laki yang dari tadi berteriak histeris sehingga laki-laki itu mulai terlihat tenang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tuan Akashi"

"anakku mungkin sudah gila dokter. Selama ini ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah adik dan teman masa kecilnya masih hidup. Padahal adiknya Seira dan temannya itu sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu"

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, Seira dan temannya meninggal karena apa?"

"Mereka berdua jatuh dari menara tempat Seijuurou berteriak tadi. Mungkin Seijuurou berhayal tentang kejadian jatuhnya Seira. Sehingga ia panik dan ketakutan seperti itu. Seharusnya saya tak mengizinkannya keluar dulu. Tapi dia memohon dan berkata jika ia rindu pergi ke festival dengan temannya. Saya tidak tahu kalau teman yang ia maksud adalah teman khayalannya. Padahal dulu ia adalah anak yang ceria, tapi semenjak adik dan temannya itu meninggal, ia menjadi suka mengurung dan gelisah"

"anak anda mungkin memiliki trauma hingga menyebabkan sebuah delusi, sebaiknya ia mulai melakukan terapi di rumah sakit"

"apakah itu... bisa membuatnya kembali ceria dokter?"

"saya tidak janji... namun, saya akan berusaha sebisa saya. Mari kita membicarakan ini diluar, biarkan anak anda istirahat" Sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sementara sang ayah kembali meletakkan kunci borgol agar sang anak tidak kabur dan bertingkah histeris lagi.

"tidur yang nyenyak Seijuurou"

Selamat malam...

Dan kisah ketiga orang tersebut... berahir menjadi kisah salah seorang dari mereka.

 ** _Tamat_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tamat..." sang gadis dengan senyum tersungging, menutup sebuah buku yang baru saja ia dongengkan.

"Kau gila membuat cerita seperti itu?" laki-laki dengan surai yang sama menepuk sedikit kepala sang gadis. "aduh... tapi kak Seijuurou, sekarang ini banyak yang menyukai jenis cerita bergenre seperti ini?"

"Kalau Seira ingin membuat cerita sejenis tragedi atau angst, tolong jangan memakai nama kita. Aku yang mendengar jadi takut sendiri" pemuda yang lain menanggapi. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepi ranjang. Susu vanilla kocok ditangannya merupakan gelas yang ketiga.

"Tetsuya... ayolah setidaknya katakan jika kau menyukai ceritanya"

"Maaf Seira, kali ini aku tidak setuju dengan permintaanmu"

"Benar... ceritamu begitu tragis, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku menjadi seorang homo yang kehilangan kewarasan? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Fuh... kalian berdua tidak asyik..." Si gadis melipat kedua tangannya. Wajahnya dipoles tembem dan terkesan ngambek. Kedua pemuda masih saja diam. Tak mengambil tindakan minta maaf atau sekedar memainkan kata untuk hiburan. Mungkin mereka benar-benar berada di pihak kontra. Perkumpulan Minggu pagi di kamar sang kakak, akan berahir dengan aduan ke mama.

 _"_ _tring..."_

Dan satu bunyi SMS mengingatkan sang gadis tentang jadwal hariannya. "Ah maaf Kak Sei, Tetsuya, aku lupa hari ini ada kerja part time di kafe Rakurin. Aduh... Taka chan pasti sangat marah padaku, aku pergi dulu ya..."

"Oh... kau rajin juga hari Minggu kerja part time"

"Aku bukan pemalas seperti seseorang yang kerjanya hanya terlentang di kasur dan bermain shogi sendirian, benarkan Tetsuya?"

"Mungkin yang Seira katakan ada benarnya"

"Oi... si wajah poker, kau mengingkari perjanjianmu untuk membully Seira saharian ini ya?"

"He.. jadi kakak dan Tetsuya membuat perjanjian konyol itu?! Pantas dari tadi kalian memojokkan dengan menolak ceritaku"

"Seira, kamu cepat-cepat bekerja, nanti terlambat"

"Tunggu sebentar Tetsuya, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dari kakak. Jadi sebenarnya kakak terkesan kan dengan ceritakukan? Pasti kakak tak bisa menebak endingnya?"

"Salah besar, dari awal aku sudah menebak bagaimana endingnya, jalan ceritamu benar-benar mudah kubaca"

"EH...! yang benar?"

"yang kukatakan ini selalu benar Seira. Kakakmu ini absolut". Sang gadis menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan berikutnya.

"Baiklah aku mau pergi. Tetsuya! jangan lupa lho nanti jam 3 sore kita kencan" sang gadis langsung berlari membawa semburat merah yang sempat membayang diwajahnya. "ehm.." si pemuda hanya mengangguk pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua pemuda tersebut hanya duduk terdiam dalam kamar. "huh..." Keheningan sesaat langsung terpecah oleh tarikan nafas.

"Kamu benar-benar mengetahui alur dari cerita adikmu?"

"Ehm... seperti itulah lagi pula bukankah seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya?"

"Yah.. bagi Seijuurou yang pandai mungkin hal tersebut mudah untuk menebaknya. Seijuurou kun jangan meledek ya"

"Ahahaha bukan itu maksudku Tetsuya" Si rambut merah mengusap kepala sang aqua marine.

"Cerita tersebut, bukankah hanya sebuah biografi dari kisah nyata kita?" pemuda yang satu mendekat. Kini mata saling beradu, warna langit musim semi tenggelam dalam langit sore yang kemerahan. Kecupan singkat antara kedua bibir terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Sangat mudah menebak sesuatu yang kau sendiri pernah mengalaminya"

"Aku sekarang mengerti Seijuurou kun. Namun aku tak menginginkan ahir seperti dalam cerita Seira"

"Kalau begitu, putuskan adikku" permintaan yang terdengar egois itu ditanggapi dengan delikan mata.

"Kau salah jika menganggap kisah itu sebuah biografi Seijuurou, karaktermu dalam cerita tersebut benar-benar berbeda dari dirimu yang asli"

"He.. benarkah? Mungkin aku yang asli sedikit lebih pintar dari 'dia'?"

"... Jika Seijuurou bilang seperti itu, maka hal itu memang benar".

"Kau pintar Tetsuya"

Kembali, keduanya mempertemukan bibir masing-masing. Cumbu yang dalam dan panas. Mereka berdua benar-benar tenggelam dalam kisah pandora yang kelak akan membawa mereka menuju akhir delusi tak berujung.

"Seijuurou, tunggu pintunya belum terkunci"

"Tenang saja, rumah sedang kosong Tetsuya"

"Tolong, lembutlah padaku. Aku ada kuliah besok"

"Tenang saja akan kulakukan dengan selembut mungkin"

Dan seorang gadis merah. Menutup mulut dan duduk kaku dibalik tembok kamar tanpa sepengetahuan kedua pemuda yang tengah termabuk biusan panas. Ralat, hanya pemuda beraroma vanilla yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Pemilik mata crimson, rupanya melirik dengan setengah seringai.

"Ah... sepertinya kau harus membatalkan kencan soremu Tetsuya"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Karena pasanganmu mungkin sudah mati bunuh diri sore ini."_

(Fin)

AN : maaf kalau membingungkan... saya masih pemula dan belum berpengalaman...


End file.
